


【BBFF】Beers,cigarettes&you

by FAYOUofwind



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAYOUofwind/pseuds/FAYOUofwind
Summary: 意识流抽烟喝酒不学好青春文学写一场陪伴





	【BBFF】Beers,cigarettes&you

“上帝本来没给人幸福

习惯就是他赏赐的礼物 ”  


01.  


如果有人问起比利和弗雷迪为什么总是形影不离，甚至暗示他们是不是有情侣关系时，他们不会再像初中一样多费口舌解释道：我们是来自一个寄养家庭的兄弟。  


他们只会一起抬眼看你，往往比利会搭着弗雷迪的肩，没有诚意但不失礼貌地笑：“我们习惯了这样。”  


当然，这只是十五岁的他们会作出的反应，十六岁的比利和弗雷迪不再回答这些带着无聊又低俗的窥探意味的问题。  


不过，如果真的有人直白问起他们是不是情侣关系，比利和弗雷迪也还会给出同一句回答。  


他们确实太习惯对方了。  


从十四岁开始他们就形影不离，他们睡在一间屋子里，比利知道弗雷迪睡到几点会开始打起呼噜；他们吃同一份早餐，弗雷迪知道比利其实很讨厌喝牛奶；他们一起踩着铃声进入教室，为此也一起被麦格老师瞪到下课。  


最重要的是，他们知道彼此的秘密。  


弗雷迪的秘密因比利而生，而比利的秘密因弗雷迪而活。  


这听起来有些拗口，但他们已经成为了一组共生体，像一对海葵与小丑鱼。  


沙赞之力如同海葵有刺细胞的触手，他的小丑鱼将永远安全栖息于此；而弗雷迪这尾凡尘落定的鱼，也让包括七宗罪的其他所有都没办法侵蚀他的海葵。  


他们是天定又不可分离的。  


尽管十四岁的相遇显得有点晚，但正正好一脚踩在了潮湿多雨的青春期的入口，他们刚好来得及一起走进去，一起完成某种比承接沙赞之力还要翻天覆地的变化——成年。  


青春期的男孩子总是有点阴晴不定，在通往成年道路上的心血来潮总是一阵接着一阵。今天尝试抽烟明天挑战喝酒，回家后隐约闻到味道的罗莎拿这两个男孩没办法。  


“让他们自己解决吧，男孩的青春期就是这样。”维克多在试图与他们俩谈话无果后安慰罗莎，“两个人的好处就是能够共同渡过。”  


罗莎叹了口气：“坏处是我要担两份心。”  


比利和弗雷迪共同渡过的办法就是日常夜巡费城后，坐在屋顶上尝试不同品牌的啤酒——他们坚信第一次喝酒就吐了出来是因为那个牌子太难喝了。  


有时候他们也抽烟，尽管第一次抽烟和第一次喝酒一样，让人接受不了。但第二次第三次和之后的无数次，他们开始学会享受这种味道。  


第一次抽烟时弗雷迪咳了一阵又一阵，比利用嘴叼过弗雷迪手上那根万宝路尝试了他的第一口，反应比他好些，却也不觉得尼古丁有哪里值得大人们喜欢。  


但是后来比利有点明白了，尽管他不想，也不是主动明白的。  


在一次追逐费城有史以来最疯狂的杀人犯时，他第一次没能把人质救下来，眼看着人质在顷刻间被泼了满桶硫酸，皮肉被酸侵蚀得滋滋作响。  


十六岁的比利顶着成年人的壳子，藏在里面的小男孩几乎要惊慌得跳出来。  


那是他第一次尝到失败的味道，也是第一次让双手沾上鲜血，同样地，他第一次体会到烟酒的缓释作用，像抓住什么救命稻草。  


在那片屋顶上，弗雷迪陪他把一瓶瓶酒喝见底，把一根根烟抽干净，于是弗雷迪也学会了做成年人才欣赏得来的事情。  


他们在那里第一次接吻，顶着没有银河的黑色丝绸，两张年轻的脸埋在半散不开的烟雾里，尼古丁让他们心跳加速，万宝路双爆珠里的薄荷和水蜜桃气息在两人的唇齿间交缠。  


又凉又甜，像比利脸上的泪水。  


吻过他的弗雷迪说：“我在这里，我永远陪着你。”  


但爱啊，喜欢啊，他们绝口不提。  


02.  


十四岁的比利和弗雷迪第一次喝巴斯啤酒时吐得一滴不剩，在便利店门口留下两大滩仿佛醉鬼路过的痕迹，嘴里的酒气很快被一堆画着夸张卡通画的膨化食品的味道覆盖掉。  


像呕吐物一样难喝，他们哈哈大笑道。  


几乎还是满的啤酒罐被嫌弃地随手扔掉。变了身的比利没有把握好力度，锡罐在远处的一堵砖墙上砸出一个洞来，啪地一声，像是锡罐里的酒液发出了逃出生天的狂喜尖叫，争先沿着洞口欢淌下来。  


“Wow！”弗雷迪眯着眼睛看了看锡罐和墙的惨状，抽了一片芝士洋葱味的品客边嚼边说，“那堵墙看起来像是在尿尿。”  


“Sorry for that.”比利耸耸肩，肱二头肌拱起的线条更明显了，“很抱歉让你失禁，可怜的墙。”  


“可见大人也不是什么脑子正常的生物。”弗雷迪下了论断，“没买饮料，我还是回去买瓶可乐吧。”  


“嘿，我要可口可乐！”比利抱着满怀膨化食品，嚼着薯片含糊不清地喊。  


弗雷迪拉开便利店的门，没有回头反手比了个中指：“Pepsi forever！”  


最后两个人还是分别拿了一罐可口百事，坐在屋顶上拉开易拉环，放出一道冬日里听着让人牙根发冷的二氧化碳逃逸声。  


“干杯。”弗雷迪用百事碰了碰红罐子，在寒风里灌下去一大口，“敬超级小孩儿紧身衣白披风大傻个英雄。”  


比利回碰，以迅雷不及掩耳之势把弗雷迪的毛线帽拉下来遮住眼，再隔着帽子轻轻弹了弹他的眼睛：“超级英雄的经纪人要学会给他的超级英雄取一个合适的名号。”  


弗雷迪在毛线帽下的眼睛颤了颤，不知道这句话里哪个成分让自己莫名奇妙地雀跃起来，一时间都忘了把帽子掀开。  


他突然觉得手里一空，然后耳边传来一声碳酸饮料从喉间滚落的声音，咕噜咕噜，在寒冷的冬夜里竟听着滚烫。  


弗雷迪迅速把毛线帽卷上去，从比利手里把百事可乐抢回来，唇边沿着罐口舔了舔，卷起一大口碳酸：“你不是爱喝可口吗，抢我的百事干什么？”  


比利晃了晃手里的可口可乐：“想试试看，果然还是不好喝，甜腻腻的。”  


弗雷迪瞪大眼睛一脸被侮辱的样子：“嘿——说什么呢！可口可乐最难喝了！”  


十七岁的比利已经有点想不起来那天晚上他是怎么回复的了，最后谁赢了这场百事可口战争？  


大概谁都没有赢，因为记忆里的两个人最后你一口我一口地抢着喝，喝一口骂一句对方的可乐难喝，硬是把百事可口都对半分着喝完了。  


就好像现在一样，同一片的屋顶，十七岁的弗雷迪嫌弃地看着Heineken啤酒，就着比利的手喝了一口，扬起的头带出脖颈流畅好看的线条，已经突出明显的喉结滚了滚，在月色下沾上由嘴角漏下的酒液。  


“Ew...你总是喜欢这种有点苦的东西，像可口可乐一样。”弗雷迪有点被浓郁的味道呛到，用舌头抵着瓶口把它推开。  


“苦吗？可口可乐真的不苦。”比利右手揽过弗雷迪，几乎是把他圈在怀里的姿态。他的手腕搭在弗雷迪颈侧，食指顺势从喉间划过去抹掉逃逸的酒，在炎热的夏夜里烧出道清凉的电流，漫过弗雷迪的四肢百骸。  


啧，他是不是偷偷用了超能力。  


弗雷迪喝了酒也有点软，顺势往他肩上靠，一头卷发蹭着比利的下颌。由于动作太熟练，他丝毫没意识到这是过于亲密的姿态，又或许这样的亲密已经是理所当然。  


比利扬了扬下巴示意弗雷迪把他手里那瓶Corona extra给自己喝两口，于是弗雷迪从善如流地递到他嘴边。  


比利尝到清淡可口的啤酒，其实不得不承认Corona的清凉口感和燥热的夏夜很配，但也还是要嘴硬道：“甜死了，你是小姑娘吗喜欢喝这种酒？”  


弗雷迪翻了个白眼，起了恶作剧的报复心思，把瓶口又抵回比利的嘴里，同时瓶底迅速抬高，透过瓶身可以清楚看到淡黄色的酒液汹涌着朝前方口岸掀起波浪。  


比利被灌得猝不及防，没来得及喝下去的酒全都沿着脖颈流了下来，胸口的T恤被濡湿了一大片。  


弗雷迪把剩下的酒全浇灌给他了，只剩下一个透明的空玻璃瓶。看着比利下半张脸到上半身浸满一片水色，下颌还滴着酒的狼狈样子，他没控制住大笑了起来：“甜死了吗？生活应该甜一点的，比利。”  


然后又故作遗憾地补充道，“好可惜，这瓶酒都给你这个不懂得欣赏的人浪费了，我都没酒喝了。”  


比利的右手一直搭在弗雷迪肩上，听了这话，他向左上侧了侧头，绷出一条好看的下颌线，露出一段酒水与月光交融流淌的的脖颈。  


还没等弗雷迪反应过来，比利就一掌按着他的后颈，像是要把他的嵌入怀里似的压近颈侧。  


弗雷迪听到头顶的空气和面前的胸膛共振发出同一个声音：“我身上还有点，你要不要把它喝完？”  


十七岁的弗雷迪听到这句话，如同拿到了二十一岁的身份证——正式获得了购买酒精饮料的权利。没人能对充满合法性的诱惑说不。  


但这个身份证由比利颁发给他，于是也只能用于面前这一家店铺——散发着酒香和熟悉的浴液气息的年轻身躯，向他敞开着营业的大门。  


弗雷迪凑近那一片湿润的皮肤时，舌尖舔到的明明是酒精，大脑神经却让他想起了十四岁的那瓶可乐，甜腻的二氧化碳在两个人的口中流窜，我喝你的，你喝我的。  


就像现在，我喝掉你。  


弗雷迪的一开始像刚被领养的小猫一样，只用舌尖一点点舔，淡啤带来的清凉被勾进唇齿间，所及之处只留下灼烧的热量。  


比利没有动，手还覆在弗雷迪的后颈，时不时往上摸一摸带着汗意的棕色卷发。紧贴着手心温度的颈部细小绒毛也仿佛被过了电，滋地一声沿着毛细血管直抵舌尖。  


于是弗雷迪开始近乎亲吻地吮吸着这杯喝不完的酒，他来回舔动那一处凸起的喉结，这提醒了他唇下人已经接近成为一个男人的事实。  


One shot, one kiss.  


留在比利颈间的酒其实不多，但弗雷迪觉得自己上头了，不然他怎么会头脑昏沉，心跳加速，口干舌燥呢？  


他把一切归咎于那口Heineken——这酒一向以后劲大而出名，就像眼前人一样，让人头昏脑胀。  


比利与终于抬眼看他的弗雷迪对视，他像问你要来点蛋黄酱吗一样自然地笑起来，问弗雷迪还可以帮他继续喝完吗。  


弗雷迪没有办法拒绝他的，他知道。  


这已经成了习惯，就像他没有办法不去主动寻求他的帮助，弗雷迪也没有办法拒绝他的请求，总是如此。  


因为他们是共生体，理应满足对方一切需求，在汪洋大海里活成一道别人破不开的壁垒。  


弗雷迪从这句话里听出了别的什么，也或许没有，他的唇齿游弋向上，与比利的厮磨，溢出一声低而清晰的，像承诺什么的话：“以后你喝不掉的，我都帮你处理。”  


他开始饮用比利锁骨间，胸膛里盛放的寄存了十七年的美酒，酒精没有流入胃里，全都蒸发进了血管中，翻涌出一个梦。  


如果是梦才说的通，为什么酒精是冷的，他却是热得滚烫。  


一口一口，他从雪水喝到岩浆，盖着一夜星穹。夏夜的风也灼热，把少年的喘息烫碎在夜里，织进了那个绯红色的美梦。  


fin.  


**Author's Note:**

> 相当意识流的一篇文，感谢看到这里。
> 
> 看过我其他文的人或许会发现，我笔下的比利和弗雷迪好像总是有些性格差异，这算是ooc吗？我不这么认为，个人把这叫做对一条成长支线的猜想。
> 
> 电影里的两个小男孩还小，未来还有很多很多的事情等着他们去承受去告别，我当然希望他们永远天真无忧，但这显然不可能。于是我会想，当其中一个人遇到挫折，另一个人会怎么办呢？他们会永远用正面情绪把一切消化掉吗？可能会，可能不会。他们可能是任何一个故事里被迫面对现实的普通人，会用酒精和尼古丁这种让自己逃离一些东西。他们还没有成年，却要一起面对成年人丑恶的世界，于是那些好的不好的，他们都去触碰了，在这个摇摇欲坠的青春期里。
> 
> 但是不管怎么样，只要两个人在一起，内核和底线永远不变，就足以一直走下去，不论是阴暗潮湿还是灿阳千里。这是我写BBFF的信念，陪伴和习惯是上帝最好的礼物。
> 
> 以及，开头的引用来自普希金《叶甫盖尼奥涅金》查良铮译本。


End file.
